Red 3
by reject187
Summary: Red again, and this time...whoah. Why's she leaving? And what does Blink have to do with it? FIXED!
1. Angelboid

No own Newsies.

- - - - -

The newsies had crowded into Tibby's, a special treat that Friday. Denton had dropped by, being back in New York for a few weeks on furlough. Davie and Les were there, Sarah was holding hands with Jack in a booth across from Denton, and even Spot Conlon had joined the party. Some people were listening to Denton, a few were talking about the day's pickings, and Race had already started a game of poker. Dirty dishes were scattered about the tables. But Skittery wasn't paying attention to any of it.

Skittery grinned, a dreamy look on his face. Red clapped his cheek, bringing him back to reality. He shook his head and groaned. Red grinned at him.

"Whatcha dreamin' bout, Skits?"

A whimsical half-smile graced his face. "I hoid an angel last night."

The other newsies, listening with half an ear to every conversation, added their two bits. "Yeah, I've hoid the boid meself." "Ya mean dat voice warblin' in da winda?" "Purty as nuttin' ya hoid before." Specs added his thoughts. "Singin' even Apollo would cry for."

The other newsies looked at him. "Who's Apollo?"

Specs tried to explain, which led into another conversation and most of the guys were drawn off Red.

Red shrugged. "I've neva hoid it."

Jack snorted. "You sleep like a log anyways. I rememba once we was raisin' hell right below yer room, fightin' n' all dat. You didn't e'en crack an eye."

Red rolled her eyes. "Ya getin' off da subject. How would ya know? And don't use dat word dat way. Anywho, what's dis voice?"

Jack leaned in a bit, unfazed by her rapid chatter. "Well, dere's dis spooky voice dat comes in da winda a few times a week when it's nice out. We been callin' it our Angelboid. Sings purtier dan anytin' I'd hoid b'fore. 'Cept Medda, mebe."

Red chuckled. "Seems yo' little Angelboid is sumptin' off yo heads. 'As anyone eva seen dis mysterious voice? Or mor'n one person hoid it at a time?" Jack shook his head on all counts. Red leaned back, crossing her arms, as if she had made her point. "It's jist off yer heads. Stories comin' ta life in ya dreams er sumptin."

Jack looked at her with doubt in his eyes. "Bu'…it's been so real."

Red rolled her eyes. "Dat line was right outta da books, Jacky. You been readin' Specs' stash lately?" As she spoke, she slid out of the booth and gained the doorway, the bell tinkling as it silently shut behind her.

Jack looked after her, a confused expression on his face. Sarah put a hand on his cheek. "Red is just that way, you know?" He nodded. It had been established long ago that even though he held an admiration for Red, Sarah had his heart. This had never been a thorn between the two girls, who were best of friends since they had first met. Considering they both lived in houses full of boys, this was nothing exceptional. Jack looked back to Sarah, his heart in his eyes.

"Ya busy tanight?"

She nodded her head, grinning. "I have to stay home and soap my shoelaces."

He played along, turning to Red's vacated spot and smacking his head against the green vinyl seating. "Man. An' I was gonna bring ya ta th' new park an' all."

She smiled at him, and quickly pecked his cheek. "Maybe I can squeeze you in."

Outside, a different mood was taking place, out of everyone's sight.

- - - - - -

If you're a newcomer to the Red series, read Redand Red 2: An Awakening first. Thanks! --rj


	2. The Fury

"Oh my gosh! It's you! Torii! How wonderful!"

Red looked at the young lady with doubt in her eyes. She recognized her as a young woman she had often seen on the streets while selling, frequently wondering if that girl was her stepsister. As she studied the girl, she finally recognized her. Her eyes widened. "Dominique! When'djya get heah?"

Dominique smiled at her, while stepping forward to wrap her arms around the older girl. "We've been living here a good six months. I cannot believe I've found you!"

Red stepped away from her embrace. "Wait…we? Is Henrietta heah?"

Nikki, what Red had always called her, nodded solemnly. "I know she wants to see you, though. Do you want to come with me?"

"Lemme think." She stood for quite a while. _Hen's always hated me. But she seems so convincing. Maybe she's nicer. It has been…let's see…almost six years. On the other hand, "…a good tree cannot bear bad fruit, and a bad tree cannot bear good fruit." _(Matthew 7:18)_ But…oh well, I can always run away again if she's like she was…_

Red finally spit in her hand. "Alright. I'll come." Nikki, ignoring the proffered hand, rushed forward and squeezed her once again, squealing in delight. Red, in turn, disentangled herself from her sister's clingyness and clapped her hands over her ears, in the process giving herself a wet willy. She quickly shushed her half-sister, furiously scratching her ear. "I gotta go tell the gu…people I'm stayin' wit where I'm goin' so dey won't worry 'bout me." She hesitated telling her about the newsboys. Nikki agreed.

"Sure. I'd love to meet them and thank them for taking care of you. Where are they?" Red inwardly groaned. She really, really didn't want her friends taken in by Nikki's worldly charms.

"Uh, jist in heah. I'll jist pop in an' get right on out heah, no need ta come inside, Nicks." She frantically tried to stop her from coming in.

Nikki smiled. "Oh, it won't take long for me just to say hello!" and she took Red's wrist, pushing the door open. The bell tinkled pleasantly. Red's attitude, on the other hand, wasn't. Faces turned at the sound of the bell, and mouths dropped open at the sight of a classy girl gripping Red's arm. Nikki jerked her arm so that Red's head was near her ear. "Why didn't you warn me?" she hissed.

All the newsies in the joint were looking at the odd couple. Red's close friends had looked like they'd just been hit with a Winchester .44. Blink's mouth half dropped open. She openly groaned this time, loudly sighing.

"Hey, all, dis heah's my half-sista, Dominique."

Nikki pulled away from Red as if she had been the one dragging her in there, not the other way around. She took a step forward, her beaming smile encompassing all in the room. "Torii calls me Nikki."

The boys watched the exchange with some interest. They never knew about Red's family. There were a lot of things they didn't know, Red realized. She flushed. "I'll jist be at me step-muddah's house. I'll be back by tanight, fellas."

Jack spoke from the back of the room. "Alright. We'll wait fo' ya." His tone told her she would have a lot of explaining to do. Nikki grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door, once again emerging into stinging sunlight.

- - - - - - - -

As soon as the two girls stepped around the corner, Red jerked her arm away from Nikki. "What were ya doin' in dere?"

Nikki openly ignored her question. "Momma and I live just a few blocks down." Red rolled her eyes.

They reached a middle-income part of town. Bigger houses, but nothing like a mansion. Nikki led Red into a servant's door on the side of a large, white house. _Two floors, _she noted, _four windows on each side…the Fury has been doing well for herself. _She snorted. _Must be all the business she's getting._

Nikki led her into a large parlor. Its cream walls accentuated the beige carpet. Two horsehair chairs sat in front of a fireplace with a gold mantel, along with a couch. As they approached the chairs, a graying head was visible above the top of the chair. Red only had to look at the way the hair was rigorously starched and tightly drawn up into a bun to know who it was. She quickly whipped her hat off, wiping a smudge off her cheek. She looked down and grimaced. Bare feet would never do in the Gorgon's household.

Nikki quickly left Red's side and went around to the front of the chair. Dropping a curtsey, she quietly said, "Mother, I brought someone to see you."

A hand appeared from the side of the chair, elegantly waving Red forward. _To be inspected, no doubt._

Red quickly rounded the chair. The face was exactly as she remembered. It was set in stone, a sharp nose and consistently down-turned lips accentuating the cold features. Cold, grey eyes filled two hollows above her rigorous cheekbones. Still, it was strangely beautiful, when she commanded it to be. One hand rested, fiercely polite, in her lap. The other held one of those stems to hold a cigarette in.

The woman thoroughly studied Red, making her squirm and fidget. A small upturning of her left lip corner, looking more like a grimace than a grin, showed Henrietta's pleasure at the girl's discomfort. She stiffly rose from her seat, holding a hand out. Red took a step forward.

The Fury's lip instantly turned back down, and the welcoming hand instantly became a finger, still outstretched, pointing to the floor. Red instantly hit the ground on all fours, her forehead digging into the carpet.

Henrietta sat back down, satisfied. Both corners of her mouth moved a centimeter. She was most definitely pleased.

"Theresa. How nice for you to come."

A low mumbling came from the mouth securely fastened to the floor. Henrietta frowned even more than possible. "Speak up child. It is no good for you to be talking to the floor."

The girl lifted her head as much as she knew was allowable. "It's good ta be heah, Henrietta."

The Gorgon lifted the chin of the girl bowing on the carpet. "Now, now dear. Address me as Mother or Mrs. O'Bryan."

A muscle jumped imperceptibly in her jaw. "Yes, miss."

"Very well." Henrietta leaned back in her chair. Her hands gripped the armrests. "You may begin work on Monday. By then I trust all your things will be moved into the third room on the right of the attic. You know the rules." Her voice snapped the air like a whip. Even so, Red became defiant. She stood, trembling.

"What makes ya so sho' dat I'll be woiking fo' you?" Her eyes flashed fire as her words moved past her lips as arrows. But The Fury had a bow also. And this one was flaming.

"You do realize, my dear Theresa, that I have high connections. I can hand you over to that poor, kind Mister Snyder with a single word. I can turn in your little street rat friends as well. And where would your fine housemaster go after that? As you can see, my little runt, I can change the course of your life in an instant. You only have to defy me." By now the Gorgon had stood, her grey dress shouting insults to the girl quivering, kneeling on the floor. Through her entire discourse, her eyes hadn't blinked once. The silence in the air was as a death knell.

The girl cowering near the couch bowed her head in shame. "Yes, miss."

Henrietta quickly sat back down. "I'm glad you've remembered, my little moppet. I'll see you Monday. Make sure that you are in a suitable dress," here she curled her lip in disgust, "and not these rags. And if your so-called friends come here, I know just what to do with them. You shall pay dearly for their kindness."

The girl stood again, still shaking, but only showing a mask of calm that unnerved Henrietta. The older woman pointed a finger to the door and spat. "Get out."

The girl ran as if being chased by wolves.

- - - - - - - -

Thank you to those who reviewed, SilverConlon, madmbutterfly, and Garen (if those aren't right, srry!)


	3. Storytime

Red quietly entered the establishment at dusk. Swiftly, she shut the door behind her, trying to keep the weight of the door off its squeaky hinges. Wooden planks groaned underneath her as she crossed to the staircase. She coughed as quietly as possible, grabbing a cloth she kept in her pocket. She glared at it disapprovingly, shaking her head. She'd never get all the bloodstains out.

She silently mounted the stairs, skipping the third and fifteenth steps that squeaked. As approached the boys' room, she noticed the door ajar, casting a thin ribbon of light onto the floorboards. She rolled her eyes, wishing they just forgot to turn off the light. On fleet feet she passed the door, only to stop and wince when a floorboard creaked underneath her left foot. The door flew open.

She barely had time to sprint up to the attic before several newsies attacked her at once. Just as she had gained her room, the mob tackled her to the ground, causing minor injuries but no broken bones, thank goodness. She reluctantly rose to her feet after legs and arms became disentangled. Tyke groaned in his sleep. Red motioned for everyone to be quiet and that they should talk downstairs, furtively hoping that they hadn't awakened the five-year-old. Jack nodded, grabbed her arm, and pulled her down the flight of steps, Blink closing the door behind them.

They gained the boys' bunkroom; several of the young ones were asleep, but all that wanted to hear what Red had to say were awake. Most perched on their bunks, Red leaning against the wall on a single bed.

Jack paced in front of her. "So, we neva hoid 'bout dis udda fambly of yers. 'Splain me a bit 'o it." He sat down across from her, to the relief of several newsies who couldn't see. (I seriously don't get why, when there's a speaker that doesn't have VA's, people complain that they can't see. What is there to see other than a balding white haired over the hill potbellied professor? Anyway)

Red let out a long sigh, shaking her head with a small smile. "Why'd I have ta land wit you? Ya'll much too curious for your own good."

The boys just stared at her. Jack wondered out loud. "Your accent's disappearin'."

She looked up. "Crud. Yeah, by the way, my step-mom wants me living back wit her. I'll be gone by Monday. I might still sell papes in the evenin', but don't wait up for me."

"Step-mom. Start there. All we eva knew was yo' dad was da only one lef'."

"So he decided to get married again. So what?"

"So what's it like? Ya don't seem too happy bout it."

"And?" She sniffed, indignant.

"So tell. One o' yer infamous stories. Ya know, da scary ones ya always tell late at night, kiddo." Jack glared at her, daring her to change the subject, but obviously seeing she wanted to.

Red grinned. "So, once there was these four boys. They decided to camp out by the bay, cuz it was really hot that day. The night air was stifling. The waves gently lapped the shore. It was dead silent, and a full moon shone its brilliance onto the breakers. The boys had just dozed off when a faint sound came across the water. It was eerie, the kind you thing you hear in the alleyways at night, or in old abandoned buildings."

By now she was standing, walking between the beds. Her face naturally expressed the horror of the boys. Her voice had changed into a lower tenor, making chills run up the boys' backs. This was her time. "They shot out of their covers, the hair on the back of their necks standing straight up." She stopped to run a finger up Mush's neck. He shivered in response.

"The waves became rougher, slapping the shore menacingly." She licked a finger and ran it across Blink's neck. He scowled at her. She grinned and continued. "Soon the haunting noise became discernible as a song. The frightful strains echoed across the bay, gradually gaining volume.

"_Cards in day _

_Plundering at night_

_Till the coast_

_Fears the fright_

_Of the Blood Dread ship_

_Comin' into port_

_Death may come_

_With its men on board_

_Black Jack our Captain _

_Go Fish at his side_

_We're the Blood Dread pirates_

_And we come for you tonight!"_

She half sang, half spoke the chords, a chilling tune that ran shivers up the boys' spines. Her eyes flashed silver as she continued her creeping through the maze of beds.

"_We're feared on the seas_

_Since they heard our roar_

_Better send a prayer _

_Cuz we're comin' into shore_

_Go Fish in the lead_

_Black's the captain no more_

_For there's mutiny tonight_

_And tomorrow, there'll be war_

_For Black swore revenge_

_On his trusted first mate_

_And we know he'll come_

_It was sworn with hate"_

The boys stared, entranced by the captivating words, telling the story of the Blood Dread. Red acted out the story as she continued sing-chanting the lyrics.

"_We're the Blood Dread pirates_

_The ghost pirates of lore_

_History of terror_

_Though we pillage no more_

_Burrow in your covers_

_Turn on the light_

_We're the Blood Dread pirates_

_We come for you tonight!"_

Red stopped. The boys drew in a collective breath. She had ceased walking, a queer look on her face. She slowly stepped in front of Jack.

"And you know what happened. The boys looked out over the water. In the path of the moonlight, a ship had appeared. It got closer. A dragon's upper body was crafted as the prow. The sails rippled, tattered and dirty. The singing became louder. The boys continued to watch, entranced, as it approached. It steadily, stealthily got closer. And closer. Until it seemed it would run aground. But it continued to go on, past feasible measures, until it was about three feet from shore. A man hopped out, and walked toward the boys. His peg leg made odd prints in the sand. 'I,' he said, a gold tooth glinting, 'am Captain Black Jack.' A knife blade glinted in the light as the pirate took a step towards them."

Red lightly drew a fingernail over Jack's throat, pausing in her storytelling. She stared in his eyes, but not with her own, as Jack saw. Her eyes had become Black Jack's. Even her speech and walk had become the pirate's.

Suddenly she turned away, towards the boys on the outer bunks. "The next day, the only thing on the beach was the boys' blankets and a single drop of blood, lost between the grains of sand. As the sun came over the horizon, the ship had disappeared, lifting into the sky." She gave a sly grin. "Some say they've seen it. Sailing towards a blood-red sun, with early morning clouds glinting a small reflection of it. And the strains of _The Blood Dread Mutiny_ echo until the sun breaks free of the horizon."

She paused, inwardly snickering at the boys' look of shock. "No one ever saw they newsboys again." One of the younger newsboys gasped. Red hummed a few bars of the ditty, as a few others chuckled nervously. Red threw a haunting grin towards her friends and exited, shutting the door behind her.

With the small slam, the boys were released from their half-hypnotic state. Jack shook his head, clearing his head from his stupor. "Alright, g'nite guys. See ya in da mornin'. Blink," he pulled the one-eyed boy aside, "you see if you kin find anytin' bout da goil. It's buggin' her, so we betta find out what da dang ting is." Blink nodded, heading off to bed. But the story would keep most of them awake for a few good hours, before drifting off into a nightmare-filled sleep.

- - - - - - - -

Thanks for my faithful reviewers. Luv ya'll! And The Blood Dread Mutiny story and song are mine.


	4. Spies

"Hey, Blink. What's up?"

Blink sighed, wiping his brow. It was in the middle of September but still felt as if it was the middle of July. He turned to the girl he intended to wring information out of. "Not much. Not too good'a headline. Business been slow fo' you, too?"

Red shrugged. "Eh, not bad. Sold out by two. Ya need some 'elp?"

Blink craned his neck to glance at the bell tower's steeple. It was four twenty-three. "Yeah. Please."

Within the next half-hour, Blink and Red had sold his remaining twenty papers. They walked towards Charlie's hot dog stand for a cheap meal, taking their time and talking all the way. Blink shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"G'job, Red. You can really sell 'em. T'anks fo' ya 'elp."

Red was intent on studying the sidewalk for cracks. "Eh, no biggie."

They had reached Charlie's by now. "Hey kids!" His booming voice seemed to overpower the small body that contained it. "Bad headline taday. When will dem writas eva learn? _New York expansion: Our Explosive Population._ Psh! Ya need a discount taday, Blink? Red?" They both nodded. "Here ya go, hot dogs, catsup, fried onions, penny a piece." Charlie handed them the steaming hot dogs.

"Thanks, Charlie! See ya lata!" Blink said over his shoulder as he and Red took their hot dogs to the park, only across the street. They settled themselves beneath a weeping willow, its feathery branches offering a semi-covering from the rest of the world. They chatted and laughed between bites, letting the rich onion flavor stream over their taste buds. All the other newsies, especially Jack, would wonder loudly about their shared affection for onions on hot dogs. "Nasty!" Jack would exclaim, making a face. "Onions…uggh," then shivering, would yell from across the area, "You do it fo' alone time, don'tcha?" Insults would fly back and forth, laughing and prodding and ego-smashing abundant.

Red had just finished her last bite, savoring the taste. Blink glanced at her, now lying on the grass with his hands folded behind his head. "I dunno how you goils eat so slow!" Red glanced back at him, copying his position. The cool grass tickled her neck as she pulled a blade from the tough dirt. "I dunno how you guys eat so fast!" Halfway through her hot dog, she noticed Blink shoving the last of his into his mouth, almost choking on the immensity of it.

Blink smoothly changed the subject. "I gotta question. Promise me you'll answer, and not be mad 'r leave 'r anyt'in."

Red sighed. "Promise." Silence from her male counterpart. She sighed again. "I promise on da promise o' life, the pain o' death, an' on da grounds o' Brooklyn."

Blink nodded, satisfied. "So, really, how did yer pop meet that step-mom 'o yers…what's 'er name?"

"Henrietta. I call 'er da Gorgon, or the Fury, sometimes Hen just ta bug 'er."

"Ya two friendly?"

Silence.

"Not really, I kin kinda tell."

"Nope."

"So, ya go visit, an' she jist tells ya you're livin' wit 'er from now on?"

"Yeah."

Blink propped his head on his fist, his body on its side now. "Why?"

Red shrugged. "She don't think it's ladylike ta be livin' wit guys."

"Bit o' a control freak."

"Ya could say dat."

"Anythin' else ya wanna drop while ya so talkative?"

Red allowed a small smirk to sneak onto her face. "Ok, I won't be jist livin' dere, I'm workin'."

His eyes narrowed. "What're ya gonna be doin'?"

Red took time to copy his position. "Ya know, Hen 'n I 'ave neva gotten along."

"C'mon, Red." Irritation crept into his voice.

"Well, they met in a bar." She snorted. _Where else?_ Hen was just a dumb broad. A dumb, rich broad.

- - - - - - - -

_Torii sneaked along the shadows on the streets, dodging light streaming from street lamps. An alleyway beckoned to her, and she ran into it. A smile broke across her face. Dinner was served. As she rummaged through the garbage can, loud piano music came through the walls, from the building she was behind. Drunken voices singing foul lyrics also came through, but she ignored both, happily finding a chicken drumstick, half-eaten. She quickly finished the drumstick and, after rifling through the rest of the can, rounded to the front of the Stiff Whip Saloon. The big window showed men and women in various stages of drunkenness, some inebriated beyond their own thought, and others only slightly into their cups. Torii was about to move on to another alley when she saw a man. Her father, Pàdraig, had a saloon girl on his lap. She was clearly made up, her dress was low and revealing, and if anyone ever thought red could be hideous, this was it. _

_No one noticed the small girl in the corner of the window, pressing her grimy nose against the glass, as she saw her father give the woman on his lap a ring. Torii could only see that it sparkled. The woman put it on her left hand, kissing her father and hugging him tight. Whoops and hollers from around the bar filled the room, as the newly engaged couple announced a round of cold turkey on them._

_Torii left the sight, knowing that if she didn't get home in an hour her father would be mad. When he didn't have someone to hit when he came home, it was worse when someone came into sight._

- - - - - - - -

A month later, they were married. A few weeks after that, Torii and her father moved into the saloon girl's house on Fourth Avenue. Her parents had been dead for several years. The woman herself was twenty-three.

The next few years, Torii cleaned, cooked, and slaved for her new mother and stepsister, three years old. Her father continued to drink. By the time Torii ran away, Dominique was eight, Torii ten, and they had already made an unbreakable bond. When Snyder got her, not three months after, he often 'visited' Hen, bringing Torii with him. Dominique never had forgotten her. Three years after being caught by Snyder, she ran from him also, the infamous New Jersey Refuge fire, and worked her way to New York City.

Blink watched her. She had flopped back onto the ground, a blade of grass between her teeth, and hadn't said a word since "They met in a bar."

"_I'll be workin' there."_ "How long ya gonna be workin' dere?"

She blinked. "I dunno. Until I run away." She sat up, resting her elbows on her knees. She tossed the blade of grass away from her, sighing. "C'mon. We're done. Let's go ta the House and do somethin'." She started to get up, but a coughing spell put her back on her behind. Blink watched as she grabbed a small piece of cloth from her pocket.

He glared at her disapprovingly. Red looked up. "What?"

"Are ya getten' any betta yet?'

She shrugged. "Yeah. It's getten' a little betta. Ya know it jist bugs me when people are always sayin' stuff like you jist did."

"Yeah, I know. But ya should get dat checked out."

Red laughed mockingly. "Ya think I got time 'r kale ta see a quack who'll only tell me I got a cough that ain't goin' away anytime soon?" She stood up, offering a hand to the boy on the ground.

Blink took it, and reluctantly followed her, indisposed to have his spying cut short.

- - - - - - - -

Monday morning, the boys made their usual clamor and cacophony in the washroom. Tyke scooted in, his eyes red, searching frantically. Jack noticed his turmoil and kneeled down to his eye level, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's up, kiddo?"

"Liubhaìr, she ain't heah!"

Jack searched his face while his brain got sucked into a black hole. "What? Red's gone?"

Tyke nodded. "In da middle of da night, I tink."

Blink turned from washing his face. "What?" Without waiting for an answer, he dashed out of the bathroom, took the steps by twos, and threw open the door.

The window was thrown open. No curtains graced the sides. Blink frantically began a search of the room.

Underneath her pillow, he found a sheet of paper.

"From time to time, I may be watching you, but you won't know I'm near."

He dropped to his knees. She was gone.

- - - - - - - -

Thank you faithful reviewers! You are much appreciated. -rj


	5. Work

Blink looked at the paper as if Red would pop out of it. There was nothing. He read and reread the words until his eye hurt.

Jack slowly opened the door. He saw Blink's back, facing the window on his knees. His head drooped, destitute. Jack slowly backed away from the small crack, turning back to the staircase, which he slowly descended, gripping the handrail as if his life depended on it.

Blink dropped to the wooden floor. All of his strength had dribbled out his toes the moment he read the first word of her note. His head rolled involuntarily to the side. He found himself looking at piles of dusty papers heaped under the bed. He rolled onto his side, reaching for a small stack. As he brought it out into the light, a small voice came from behind him. He jumped to his feet.

Tyke stood two feet away. "That's Liubhaìr's. I don't tink she'll want you in dere."

He tried to calm his heart beating frantically out of his chest. "What is it?"

Tyke walked over, plucked the sheets of paper out of his hands, and calmly slid them back under the bed. "Stuff she writes at night. Sometimes she reads it ta me. 'Ere's where she kept 'er feelings book," as he said this, he pointed to an rectangle of floor not covered by dust, "she didn't like me ta look at dat; 'ere's a pirate stowy; oh, dat's a castle stowy; and 'ere's a normal stowy." He indicated where each of these laid, then grabbed Blink's hand and tugged him to the door. "We gotta go sell now, Bwink."

Blink involuntarily let a small smile onto his face as he allowed Tyke to lead him downstairs. His brain screamed at him for doing so. But the smile, or acting as if all was normal, he couldn't tell.

- - - - - - - -

"I'm pleased that you finally decided to grace us with your presence. Hopefully tomorrow you won't be ten minutes late."

Torii opened her mouth to argue, but immediately snapped it shut. She had just found a suitable uniform from the clothes the other maids had thrown at her. She simply made a stiffly polite curtsey and murmured, "Yes, Step-mother."

"It is miss, not Step-mother, as you now address me, young Theresa."

Henrietta's cane snapped twice in rapid succession on the floor, and thus Torii's first workday in Henrietta's household began. She scurried about from day to night, scrubbing floors, washing clothes, doing specific things Henrietta ordered her and also most of what the staff asked her to do. They were all at least five years older than the girl, and had some condolence with her, but still were under direct orders from the Hen to give her chores, along with her daily work. So the maids would be entirely strict to her while the Fury was watching, but helped some as soon as she was safely out of sight and earshot.

But being under the Gorgon's service was not what you would call easy. Late night demands of water and milk, early morning orders of roses and errands, and middle day chores of fatiguing work. Even though she got up before the sun cracked the horizon and went to bed long after the moon had appeared, there was always something left to do.

Nikki sometimes sneaked up to Torii's small, one-window attic room and they would talk. They were still close, even though two years separated them. Nikki would gush over the man she was interested in at the time. Once it was Pulitzer's son, the next would be Hearst's, then Carnegie's, and on it would go. Torii would listen, and wonder how her friends were doing on the streets.

A month had passed. Still the work dredged on. Torii didn't think it could get much worse than this until Hen began slipping in comments that made Torii cringe.

"You know, Theresa, that dress on you is a little tight. Do you need a larger size?" she would comment, wiping her hands together as Torii quickly tried to turn back to her chore. "No, my Dominique's corsets could be tight as they would go and she would still have breathing room."

A week later, Torii dropped into bed, a prayer on her lips and a hope in her heart. She often dreamed of her newsie friends, wondered about Tyke, and prayed for her step-mom. "Lord, not my will but yours be done. Vengeance is yours, you shall repay. Bless Blink, and Tyke, and Jack, and Mush, and Spot, and…" Her eyes drifted closed. Moonlight drifted in her window. A shadow cast itself over the bed. As soon as it peeked in the window, it disappeared. Torii was already asleep.

- - - - - - - -

Sorry for the short chappy, but it was necessary. A sacrifice had to be made! Well, Torii's stepmom is rich cuz her parents were rich. She worked in the saloon cuz she wanted to. Stupid, stupid girl. Yeah, thank you faithful reviewers! Uhm...lemme see if i get em right...NewsieGoil, madm, Garen, ellestJenn, n tuck. Thanks! -rj


	6. Plans

Blink slouched in a booth in Tibby's. He checked the wall clock. Five o' two. _When are they gonna get here?_ His glance darted between the door and the clock. Finally he compromised staring at his defizzing soda in front of him and listening for the little tinkle of the bell over the door.

He slid down in his seat. How in the world did he allow Jack to set him up like this? _He gave you money for dinner. That's why. And he threatened to throw you in the river after revealing to the world your security item. _Not many people, not even the newsboys in the ward, knew he still slept with the purple sheep he called Monkey._ Psh. Blind date. With a half-blind guy…oh, the irony of it all._ He sighed. Red would be laughing at him, without a word between them.

Blink was jarred out of his musings by a tinkle above the door. A body slipped into the seat across from him silently. _Blond hair, blue eyes, porcelain complexion, could lose some weight, endowed. _He sighed._ Nothing like Red._

The beanpole lifted her head. There was a flicker of recognition. She studied him in less than ten seconds.

He shoved his hand across the table. "'Ey, I'm Kid Blink, can I buy ya a drink 'er dinna 'er sumptin?"

She shook her head. "It's not what you can get for me. It's what I can get for you."

Blink raised one eyebrow. "Hey, I ain't heah lookin' for no hooker if dat's what ya're."

She shook her head again. "I know where Red is."

The girl found herself pressed against the wall as Blink pushed her for information. "What? How do you know?"

She sighed. "Don't you recognize me?"

His mind flashed back.

Red groaned, loudly sighing. "Hey all, dis heah's my half-sista, Dominique."

_Dominique pulled away from Red, disgustedly. She stepped forward, smiling. "Torii calls me Nikki."_

_Red flushed. "I'll jist be at me step-muddah's house, I'll be back by tanight, fellas."_

_Jack spoke from the back of the room. "We'll be waiting."_

_Nikki dragged Red out the door._

He weakly wagged a finger at her, his jaw moving up and down. "You…you're Nikki. Her kid sista."

Nikki made a fist and gently closed his mouth. "Don't keep that open too long. You'll catch flies."

The waiter came to the end of their table, tablet and pencil in hand, his mustache twitching disdainfully. "May I take your order?"

Blink backed away from Nikki, nodding while he pasted a smile on his face. "Yeah, two specials please. Ya want sumptin' ta drink, Nikki?"

She straightened, also plastering a smile. "Yes, sweet tea please."

The waiter moved off. Blink returned across the table. "Well, where is she?"

Nikki sighed, setting her head on a hand and teasingly extending an arm towards the center of the table. "Don't you pay any attention, street rat? She's working at my mother's house."

Blink bristled at being called a street rat. Infuriated, he pinned her arm to the faux marble surface. "Doing what?"

Nikki shrank back. "Working. She's a maid. What else?"

Blink released her hand, visibly relaxing. "So, how's she doin'?"

"I thought I came here for a date."

A look came over his face. "Ya did. It's jist; I haven't seen 'er in ages it seems. Actually only a mon't or so." He sighed, his eye downcast and a melt seemed to run down his body. When he looked up, a resigned look had settled into his face. "So, how do you fit into all dis?"

She gently reached across the table, touched his cheek, and set her hand down. "It's okay, I understand." A small smile unwittingly crossed her face. "Torii is fine. A little skinnier maybe, but fine." The smile flickered. Torii may be fine physically, but mentally was a different matter. She leaned in a little. "I may be able to get you to her. Only a few minutes, lover boy, but you can see her for yourself."

Two plates of steaming broccoli, celery, corn, mashed potatoes, and turkey slammed onto the table. Gravy almost dripped off the sides of the plates. The two teenagers looked up. The waiter was already gone. A tall glass of iced tea sat at the side. They looked at each other and started giggling.

The rest of the evening was spent in planning, laughter, and chat. Blink walked away that night a little happier, a lot anxious, and a niggle of fear settling in his belly.

- - - - - - - -

Yup. 'Nother chappie up. Yes, thank you. Thank you. bows to imaginary applause Thank you reviewers! You make my day brighter than a popsicle! -rj


	7. Writing

Red entered Bonnie's Floral, frustrated with her skirts and shoes. _Blast these wretched skirts!_ She pasted a smile on her face, hiding exhaustion and a forming black eye. The girl behind the counter smiled back.

"The regulars, miss?"

She nodded. The girl continued to speak.

"This here's a delivery for Miss Dominique. Since you work there, saves me the trouble. Do you mind?"

She shook her head, and into her basket was placed two dozen roses. The cheerful clerk waved as Red turned away, grimacing as she entered the streets.

"Extra! Extra! Fire on the El! Extra! Hundreds of deaths! Nude corpse found under tracks! Extra! Extra!"

Red dashed into an alleyway. That voice. She grinned crazily. Swiftly, she peeked around the corner. The grin bloomed. Jack. That little devil. She watched a few minutes as he sold a few papers, then moved off before they could catch his story of a man lighting up on the El and being warned to put it out on page sixteen. And the dead cat found under the train tracks on page ten. Then she groaned. He was headed the way she needed to. _He probably won't recognize me in me skirt anyways. I can always run._

She took a deep breath and headed across the street. As she passed by Jack she averted her eyes.

"Buy a pape, miss?" She glanced upward then immediately fixated her gaze onto her high-topped, thin leathers. She shook her head and scurried off, almost bursting inside from being able to contact another newsie. She had slipped a note into his pocket. A grin slipped onto her face. Sly little devil.

- - - - - - - -

"I'm fine. Tell everyone that I'm fine. Tell Blink not to worry. He'll find something of mine under my bed. He can share if he wants. I'm watching you. Signed, Red."

Kloppman lowered the crinkled piece of paper. Blink flushed a bit, but there was a hint of sadness that lingered around him these days. For the last few months, actually. Silence ensued.

"Well, who's up fo' a game o' Go Fish?"

"Race." Groans echoed around the room, drowning out Blink's footsteps in the stairwell. Kloppman looked after him as the room gently shifted into activity. Jack sat in his chair, one leg up over the armrest and one hand supporting his face. He sat there until most of the newsies had gone up, staring into the dying embers. Flames had always been entrancing to him. And they left him time to think.

- - - - - - - -

Blink had made his way to Red's room. Tyke didn't sleep there anymore, and there were no sheets on either bed. He dropped to his knees and pulled out a stack of papers.

The Blood Dread Mutiny he read on one title. Blood Dogs: A mystery he read on another. 

_Diamond in the Rough_ was yet another. And on and on they went. Pirates, castles, princesses, murderers, bloodhounds, and the old lady living across the street who complained of their noise at night. He flipped through the papers, scanning the titles, skimming stories, intrigued at the plots and characters.

He yawned and stretched. He should go to be, but there was one last pile he hadn't touched yet. He pulled it out. Stacks of paper surrounded him. He pushed them back under the bed the way he'd found them. He'd read them in their entirety one day, but not now… ten at night. He listened to the clock sounding in the hall.

One more pile. He wiped the sleep from his eyes. One more to look over, then to bed. He glanced at the top.

For Jack 

_Alone_

_Locked in here_

_Moonlight through the window_

_Shining through the bars_

_How can things be beautiful_

_When life is so ugly?_

_Alone_

_No one knows_

_Just another street rat_

_Life draining through my toes_

_Lifeless today_

_Just a shell_

_No pain_

_No cares_

_Moonlight through the window_

_Shining through the bars_

_Throw yourself into moonlight_

_Forget the scars_

_Forget the pain_

_Maybe I'll live again_

_Moonlight through the window_

Blink flipped the page. It reminded him too much of the Refuge.

For Mush 

_Gentle rain_

_Pounding my body_

_Dripping down my face_

_Puddles forming_

_At my feet_

_Papes stained through_

_Carriages spray _

_As they trot through_

_Drenched in street sludge_

_Walking home_

_Hands in pockets_

_Rain dripping down my back_

_A glint in the gutter_

_A quarter_

_Cold and wet_

_In my hand_

_Warm in my pocket_

Mush was always optimistic, even when it was raining. Mush liked rain. Blink smiled. The pages were starting to blur. He turned it over.

_For Blink_

And there he stopped. He could read no more. He pushed the stack of paper hastily under the bed. He slowly stepped down the stairs, clinging to the railing. He silently pushed open the squeaky door, wincing at its sound. One bunk open on top. Perfect. He waded through clothes and miscellaneous items on the floor. Standing before the open bunk, he shed his outer clothing, and pulled himself up to the bed dressed only in his long johns.

When up there, he grabbed Monkey sitting on the pillow. Sheets were hastily pulled over a chilling body. Almost as soon as his head touched the pillow he was out.

Wet tracks dried on his cheeks as he slept into the night.

_I won't go upstairs until Red comes back._

Upstairs, the stack of paper rested on the floor, two sheets of paper to the side and the one on top reading _For Blink._

_Maybe someday_

_I'll write what I truly feel_

_For the boy on the corner_

_Hawking papers_

_To the passerby_

_Maybe someday_

_I'll whisper_

_I love him_

_In his ear_

_Maybe someday_

_I'll hug him_

_And he'll hug me back_

_Maybe someday_

_Maybe someday_

_Maybe someday will never come_

_- - - - - - - - _

Red's not fighting back cuz her stepmom will throw her friends in prison. I put that in chapter 2 I think...yeah. For those who are mad or confused about that. sry. Thank you Garen, madmbutterfly, uhmmm...well, if i forgot you, I'm sorry. Thank you faithful reviewers! You make my day sharper than a marble! -rj


	8. Roses and Revenge

"Torii?" A knock on flimsy wood. "Torii?" A little more urgent this time. Torii quickly shoved the paper into the drawer in the nightstand beside her bed. It was one of the only luxuries in the room. An oil lamp sat on top. A washstand, cracked pitcher and chipped bowl sat near the door. Three pegs were awkwardly pounded into the wall for her clothes. The small single bed nearly filled the room, leaving two feet to the wall with the window, three to the cracked wall opposite the bed, and two to the door.

"C'mon in."

The door squeaked open hesitantly. A head peeked around it. "Torii. I have something for you."

Torii lifted a tired smile to Nikki. The younger girl pushed the door open so it touched the bed, then sidestepped into the sparsely furnished room, her hands behind her back. Torii flopped back on the bed. "I'm not up for games tonight, Niks."

A concerned look crossed her face. "Is your face alright?" A frown appeared on her elegantly pale features. "Mother was especially cross. I apologize for her."

Torii sighed in exasperation. "You didn't come up here to apologize for Hen. What's so important?"

Nikki smiled, her teeth glinting in the mixture of lamp and moonlight. "You. This was in my bouquet of roses today." She held out a single rose to Torii.

Torii sat up. "Who were they from?"

Nikki sank to the bed. "Oh, just James Pulitzer." She paused, then giggled. "He wants to marry me. What? He's ten years older!" She sighed. "It is a good match. Mother says so. Penelope says that we look dashing together. And I like him. He is not a bad man." As she spoke, she fingered the single rose Torii had yet to take. A white card hung from it. Nikki shook her head. "Well, maybe I will marry him. Here," and she pressed the rose into Torii's hands, "I know you are tired. I shall see you tomorrow."

Nikki sailed out the door, her white nightgown looking ghostlike against the black shadows of the hallway. The door shut behind her. Torii gazed at the rose in her hands.

_Who is this from? Well, that's easily answered._ She opened the attached card. _To Red_ it said on the front. Inside, it read_ Meet me at HG, T at 9 AM. _

She looked at the back. Nothing but a small thumb moon in the lower left-hand corner.

- - - - - - - -

Tuesday, at five to nine, Torii stood inconspicuously near the Horace Greely statue in Newsies Square. She'd almost ran to all her errands, getting done early, and had about half an hour before she was expected back at Madams. The streets were trickling with people, a slight drizzle forming. She finally sat on a bench, excitedly bouncing her feet. She felt giddy as a schoolgirl.

A pair of hands slipped over her eyes. A voice entered her ear. "Guess who."

She stiffened in fear.

- - - - - - - -

So yeah, Thank you NewsieGoil, Garen, madmbutterfly, and elleestjean. You are wonderful for my ego! It all makes me toastier than an Ego pop-up cinnamon waffle. And all poems in previous chapter were written by me. So don't use, ask first. Thanks. -rj


	9. Watching You

"Hey, Rose." Another voice appeared in front of her. She hissed through her teeth.

"Delancys." She stood up roughly, releasing herself from the hold they had on her.

The looked her up and down. "Seems you wasn't dis ladylike when we last saw youse."

She glared at them.

"What? Got nuttin' ta say ta ya old pals?"

She spat. "Nothing for the likes of you." At 'you', she threw a punch towards Morris' face. He sprawled back onto the ground, a stunned look on his face. Oscar advanced, but didn't get far. A right hook caught him square in the jaw. "When will you learn? This has got to be the third time you'll have to get your jaw wired, Oscar. Fourth for you, Morris? I should have known."

Oscar grabbed Morris and ran. Red chuckled, turning around. She ran smack dab into a chest.

She looked up a few inches. "Blink!" She smiled, the first true smile since she'd been imprisoned, as it were. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist. He, likewise, enveloped her in a hug. They broke away at the same moment.

"It is so good to see you, Blink." She sank down to the green bench. He sat beside her, setting his papers next to him. "How are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Sellin's a bit laggin', but it's me own fault." He paused, looking at her. "You okay?"

She shrugged also. "Yeah. Could complain. But at least the bed's warm and so's the room. I work. It's okay."

Blink looked away. He could see something wasn't right. He could see the black eye she had so skillfully covered. He wondered if she had practice.

She touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you me best friend, Red! Well, goil friend." He sighed. "I miss ya."

She laughed. "Is that all? By the way, how did you find me?"

"Nikki. Jack set me up on a blind date." They both grinned at the irony.

"Well, she's always been nicer…well, the nicest one to me. I'm glad she set this up." _That way she'd be able to distract my guards._ Red knew she had them. How else could the Gorgon keep a track on her the way she had been? She glanced up at the bell tower. Five after. Ten more minutes. "You read Jack's poem, didn't you?"

"Yeah. It's really good, Red. Ya should publish it 'er sum'thin."

"They don't like women writers. Especially young women writers."

A pause.

"I hoid da Angelboid last night."

"Really? What was it like?"

He sighed. "Like heaven."

For the next few minutes they chatted, just happy to see each other. Red glanced up at the bell tower again.

"I gotta run, Blink. Bye." She got up, waved, and was off before Blink could say a word.

"Bye?"

- - - - - - - -

Red trotted down Bean Street. As she neared the Fury's house, she stopped. Something wasn't right. She cautiously moved along the sidewalk.

She suddenly spun around. No one. She did another 360. Still nothing. _What is going on?_

A hand came over her mouth. She found herself looking into a pair of very angry eyes.

- - - - - - - -

Thank you Garen, NewsieGoil, and ellestjean for reviewing...if there was one more, sry if i forgot you! Thank you for the great reviews! It makes a day brighter than night! 'mutters' Now only if Mrs. O would let me submit this for Creative.


	10. Stones and Windows

Torii crawled into bed that night. Her black eye was worse now. She ached in places she never knew she had. She groaned and turned off her lantern, sinking into the cotton blankets on her bed.

A clink. She sat straight up. Another clink. She glanced toward the window. At the third clink, she saw a rock hitting the window. She took the two steps it took to gain the window, and within five seconds it was open.

She stuck her head out. "Who are you and what do you want?" she whisper-yelled.

"Came ta save a pour damsel in distress, me lady. Sir Conlon at yer service."

She giggled. "How is everyone finding me?"

"Dunno, me lady. May I climb yer trellis?"

"No. Jist talk ta me here."

A voice from behind her chilled her to the bone.

"I said if your friends came around here, they would pay. And they will."

Torii turned around to a very angry Fury.

Spot heard the window slam shut, then a cry of pain. But soon he didn't hear or see anything.

- - - - - - - -

A blinding light shone into his eyes. Spot sat up on a wooden bunk. _Man, I feel like I jist had a hangova._ _Wait a sec…if da sun's shinin', wheres…_

His thoughts were rudely cut off by a key turning in his cell door. He glanced around the room. An isolation cell in the Refuge. The door opened. Snyder strode in.

Snyder grinned. "So nice to have you here, Mister Conlon. I'm sure you'll enjoy our campus. You'll fit in considerably."

As he spoke, he reached toward the wall. In his hand came away a riding crop. He raised it above his head.

It came whistling down, striking him across the face. A second hit snapped across his right arm, leaving a red welt. The third time it came down, it hit the wooden bed. Spot had dashed around the portly body of Snyder and sprinted out the carelessly open door.

"Just wait 'til I get you back here, Conlon!"

Snyder's worthless threat echoed in his ears he dodged past people on the sidewalk, heading towards Brooklyn.

- - - - - - - -

"So, who's this little child I see you with all the time?"

Torii stiffened and turned to the voice. "Just a boy I found," she said, not wishing to disclose more than she had to.

The Fury gave a malicious smile. "Oh, I think there's more to it than that, my little moppet." She sauntered over so she was standing a foot away from her charge. "Actually, I've heard it's your child, my dear Theresa."

Torii's face entered a state of shock. "But…but…no! I would never do anything like that! You know that, miss!" She pled with her stepmother to dispel the rumor as false.

"You've been away too long, young Theresa. I wouldn't know." Her eyes narrowed and she turned away, her heels clicking staccato on the tile floor. Torii felt as if she were pounding nails into her skull. She sank to the floor, tired and beaten. She could hold with everything else, but this…this broke her.

- - - - - - - -

"Theresa, scrub the entryway."

Torii ducked her head from the Gorgon's glare. "Yes, miss." She turned to get her supplies, but her stepmother continued.

"Use lye. It looks dirtier than usual." Her heels clicked on the tiled floor as she turned to lecture her another servant.

Torii choked back her angry retorts. She obediently gathered her supplies, pumped water from the well, heated it, and poured in the lye.

She set the pail down in the immense entryway. To do the entire entryway before the guests arrived tonight at eight would require superhuman stamina. She winced as she plunged her hands into the water. The lye bit her calluses and the open welts on her palms.

Torii quickly began scrubbing in the corner to the left of the door. When the Gorgon said scrub the hallway, that meant partially up the walls, clean the mirrors, and dust.

The grandfather clock nearby sounded five 'o clock. Her stomach growled in time. A maid briskly trotted through the hallway with a stack of starched linens in her arms. She glanced toward the ratty-looking girl in the corner, then continued on, making a note to ask Beatrice to help her.

- - - - - - - -

By the time guests started arriving, the hallway was scrubbed clean, the wardrobe and bureau dusted, and the mirrors sparkling. Everything shined with cleanliness. While Nikki flirted with her many suitors in the ballroom, Torii gulped down watery soup and stale bread with slightly sour milk in the kitchen. Cook had kept what she could warm for the girl. As soon as she finished with her meal, she walked over to the sink and set her dishes by it.

Torii rolled up her sleeves and started filling the sink. Cook watched her. "You don't hafta do that, miss."

Torii glanced toward the rotund, cheery-cheeked woman. "It's alright. You've been cooking all day for this immense party. I'll help."

Cook continued to protest. "I'll have Gertrude and Hank help. They're engaged, you know. They wouldn't mind."

Torii continued to plunge dishes into the soapy water and set them on a drying rack. "They can help, but so will I."

Cook pleaded one more time. "You help me so much already. And you've already cleaned most of the house today for the party, and you never complain. Please, take tonight off. I won't tell the missus."

Torii paused in her duty. She turned to Cook. "How about I do what's here, and they can do the dishes from the party?"

Cook sighed in relief. "Sure. That's fine." There weren't that many dishes on the counter.

Soon the happy couple relieved Torii, and she trudged up the stairs. She entered her room and tiredly curled into a ball on the small bed.

After a minute, she relaxed her body and reached for a small hand mirror on the nightstand. She studied her face. _Worse than I thought. At least Blink doesn't see this. He's way too protective of me._

A black, not just blue, eye was adorned with a pair of scars on her left cheek. Welts decorated her other cheek, while a split lip lingered between. She gingerly touched her eye. In the mirror, she could see the moonlight through the window. Then suddenly the moonlight was replaced by a shadow. She whirled around.

There was nothing there. She shook herself. _Just your imagination, you silly dingwat. Go to bed._

She turned off the oil lamp, reminding herself to get some more oil, and curled up under the blankets.


	11. There and Back Again

"Yeah! I know where she is! I saw 'er meself! She ansa'd me!"

Blink released Spot from the wall he'd pushed him against. "Is…is she alright?"

Spot rubbed his arms. "Yeah. Da window slammed, den I 'eard 'er scream. Den I was in da Refuge!" He threw up his arms and stomped around.

Blink pushed away at air. "No one cares. Ya got out. You know where Red is. So you'll show me tanight."

Spot shook his head. "I'm busy. Tanight's too oily. I'll bring ya in two days."

Blink nodded reluctantly. "Fine. Be heah at five."

- - - - - - - -

Two days later, Red emerged from her stepsister's room, from cleaning. She silently strode downstairs, wearily settling into a chair in the kitchen. In the middle of eating her gruel, a whisper penetrated the silence.

"Pst."

She looked up. Nothing. Cook was chopping carrots on the counter, and other than that, no one was in the room. She shrugged and went back to eating.

"Pst. Miss."

Tentatively, she whispered, "Yes?"

"Ya better look over here."

"Where?"

"Out the window, lass."

Torii pushed herself out of the chair and gained the window. "What?"

"By the tree."

Nothing was there. Puzzled, she looked closer. Still nothing. The shadows waved in the wind. Wait a sec. There's no wind right now. She continued to stare, squinting until the shadows changed into two distinct forms. She looked to Cook and cleared her throat.

"You, eh, want me to get you some more water?"

Cook didn't even look up. "Sure."

Torii quickly grabbed a bucket and headed out the door. The pump was beyond the trees. Before the entered the shadows, she stopped. "Who's there?" Silence. "I work here, I'm warning you, if you plan on robbing the place, I'll knock you out faster than you can say Carnegie."

"We do plan on robbin' the place, but only one thing." The voice came from behind the trunk.

"You better tell me, I'm warning you, I'm serious."

"Fine." A sigh. "Can you tell me if a Torii works here?"

She furrowed her brow. The voice sounded familiar. "Yeah. She does. What do you want with her?"

"To take her where she belongs. Back with us. To her friends."

Torii took a deep breath. It was now or never. "You mean Blink? And Spot? And Jack?"

"Yeah. Them."

Torii set her bucket down. "I can help you. What are your names?"

"Blink." "Spot."

She heaved a sigh of relief. "Walk with me. I can tell you everything." She picked up her bucket and moved past the tree. A patter of footsteps followed her. She didn't turn around as she started pumping water to fill her bucket.

"Here. Lemme do dat." Blink's voice.

"Thanks."

A pause. "So…you was gonna tell us 'bout Re…er, Torii."

"So I was."

Another silence.

"So shoot."

"I can promise she'll be down here in five minutes, packed and ready to run."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine." She took her bucket. "Thanks for pumpin' the water for me." She worried her lip. "She'll be here." She took a deep breath. "I promise."

A small sigh of relief from both boys reached her ears. "Thanks, goil."

She turned to the house. Neither boy had caught her face.

The moon's sliver glistened in the night sky.

- - - - - - - -

Blink turned to Spot. "Strange goil."

Spot shrugged, a motion unseen by Blink in the dark night. They crouched under the oak, waiting semi-impatiently for Red. They were not to be disappointed. Soon a small figure in a dark-colored newsie outfit came strolling toward them.

"Let's go," Red whispered, and no more was said as the group headed toward the street, Torii's small bag slung over her shoulder.

- - - - - - - -

A week later, Blink was sitting before Red who was in the chair. The fireplace flicked warm flames over the groups in the common room downstairs. A knock came on the door. Everyone stopped and looked to the door. Everyone was here already.

Kloppman opened the door, and in stepped Nikki. Red, startled, got up and headed toward her stepsister. Her eyes asked questions as she came to a halt in front of the closed door.

"It's…it's Mother. She got sick. You know that cough she had? Well…it got worse. And I know you had one and it went away…I was wonderin' if you could help her."

Red snapped out of her trance. "What?" she spat. "You expect me to help the old hag?" Nikki backed up, frightened at her sister's ire. "No! Never!" She pointed to the door. "Get out," she said in a cold voice. "Don't come here again."

Nikki fled.

- - - - - - - -

_She needed your help._

_So? She can afford a doctor._

_But you know a lot about it._

_She still needs your help._

_I told Nikki to get out. I don't need to worry about it._

_You know where she lives._

_I don't care!_

_Sure you don't. That's why you're still up debating this._

Red sat up, rubbing her face with both hands. I_ won't get any sleep if I keep listening to you two!_

_Then make up your mind!_

_Fine! She sighed. Fine. I'll go tomorrow._

She fell back on her pillow and was asleep within five minutes.

- - - - - - - -

"I'll be back within the week. See ya." Jack looked up. "Dat's all it says." He sighed and tossed the note onto his bunk. "Fine. She probably went ta 'er stepmuddah's. We'll question 'er when she gets back. She seemed pretty distraught last night."

"Nice word, Jack," Specs commented. Jack snorted.

Blink thought in his corner. She left again. _Why? WHY! Fine. I won't get any support here. I'll get Spot. And we'll go to her_. He stood, definite in his decision.


	12. Shuddering Ends

Torii took a cloth out of warm water, wringing it almost dry. She gently placed it on the feverish head. A cough wracked the depreciating body.

"You alright, miss?"

A cracked voice stuttered. "I'm dying. What do you think, Theresa?"

Torii gently smiled at the old Hen's fighting spirit. The doctor had come just hours before and said if the old girl made it through the night it would be a miracle. The mood in the room was one of death and sadness, with little mirth visible, yet conspicuous. The mood in the room was echoed throughout the house.

"Theresa. I was horrible to you. Forgive me?"

Torii gladly took her withered hand. "Of course I forgive you. I've forgiven you every day of my life."

"I don't deserve that."

"Of course you do. Everyone does. And you're my stepmother."

The hand shakingly reached for the young girl's face. "No. I…don't."

Torii gripped the lowered hand. "Yes. You do. These will fade. I can't say I never disliked you, but I can say that I always had faith you would come around. And I always loved you." She spoke softly and slowly for the woman's ears.

"Theresa. You…had. Faith…I never could. Will…you…show…me?"

Torii smiled. She had waited for this forever. "Yes." She turned to grab her Bible on the side table.

Torii's hand was gripped suddenly with superhuman strength. "Theresa…" the old voice croaked. But it died off. The pressure on her hand was gone.

She gently placed two fingers against her stepmother's neck. No blood flowed through the woman's veins. Torii woodenly rang the bells in the room, normally used for calling servants, four times. Then she stood and exited the room.

She had just disappeared around the corner when servants and guests alike streamed into the room, a sea of black. Torii, instead of joining the procession, barricaded herself in her room. Although the woman was hateful during her lifetime, she had wanted to turn. And Torii couldn't get to her in time. All the things she herself had done to the woman screamed against her.

She leaned against the wall, trying to breathe. With each breath the dam behind her eyes and in her throat cracked.

She sank down the wall, hugging her knees, tears soaking through the fabric of her dress.

- - - - - - - -

"Torii! Torii, I know this is a bad time to be happy, what with Mother dying yesterday and her funeral today, but James proposed to me! Look! Look at this ring! He's rich, richer than Mother."

Torii just stared at Nikki. She babbled on, her smile glowing.

"In her will she left everything to me—well, almost everything—and since I'm going to be married soon, I don't need this house. We already discussed it. I want you to have it."

Torii shook her head. "What? This house? What'm I gonna do with a house?"

Nikki shrugged. "I don't know. You could sell it. Do what you've always wanted to do."

A brainspark started. Torii slowly started to nod. "Yes. Yes! That's brilliant! Thank you Nikki!"

They embraced each other. "Congratulations. I know you'll be happy with him."

A sad look came over Nikki's eyes. "Will you ever be happy like you wanted?"

A pause.

"No. I don't think so."

"But…"

"No, Nikki. Thank you so much for your generous gift."

Nikki shrugged again. "You're welcome. It was James' idea."

Torii smiled. "Tell him thank you too." She sighed. "Well, I better go take care of things."

Nikki couldn't resist. "What kinds of things?"

"Oh, getting an ad in the papers for the sale of the house, packing and getting me back where I belong."

Nikki's face fell. "Yes. I suppose."

Torii grinned. "At least you leave me with the legal details, eh?" Nikki smiled also.

"Where will you two be living?"

"Oh, at his place."

"When's the wedding?"

"A month."

"Where will you live 'til then?"

"With an old aunt of his. I'll be in Mid-town."

"Well, I'll see if I can drop in once in a while."

They embraced again. Then each went their separate ways, Nikki to plan, and Torii to pack her meager belongings and bid farewell to the staff.

- - - - - - - -

Torii walked with her bag full of food, her things, and a pocket jingling. She trotted down the sidewalk, her head up. She was back in her boy's clothes. It felt wonderful to have a hat on her head again. A grin stretched across her face, almost touching each ear.

- - - - - - - -

Blink and Spot silently strolled up Bean Street. As they approached the house, a small figure pushed past them.

"Hey Blink, Spot."

"Hey Red."

Both parties did a double take. "What're you doin' here?" they shouted at each other in unison.

Red was the one who started giggling. Then Blink started to lose it. Finally, they all had to sit down because they were laughing so hard. Spot snorted every so often. They all had no idea what was so funny.

Red finally wiped her eyes and opened her mouth. "I'm comin' back wit ya'll. K?"

Blink smiled. "That's poifectly fine wit us."

"Spot, what happened to you?"

He grinned and shrugged. "Jist a little run-in wit da bulls. I'm fine."

"Good." She sighed. "Oh, I missed you!"

Red found herself tightly squeezed between two bodies.

Blink looked at her. "Whoa, whoa. Hold on. What 'appened to yer face?"

She gingerly touched her black eye. "It's healing. I'll be better soon."

She found herself drawn tightly to his chest. "Who did this to you?"

Red pushed him away. "It doesn't matter. It's forgiven. It's not like you can do anything about it anyway." Her voice cracked. "My stepmother is dead."

Blink snorted. "Ya neva liked 'er anyways. Why does it matta?"

She glared at him. "She was da closest thing I 'ad to a mudda, Blink!" She angrily pushed away and walked ahead of them. Spot caught up, trying to speak as if everything were normal. Blink lagged behind a few steps, his hands in his pockets.


	13. Surprises

"Hey. I'm sorry. 'Bout how I acted." 

"I'm sorry too." Red pushed herself up from her chair to stand near Blink. They both gazed into the fireplace. The silence between them was not uncomfortable, but soothing.

"Your birthday's comin' up."

"Yup." A pause. Red spoke again.

"You plannin' anything?"

"Nope."

"Ya hoid da Angelboid lately?" 

Blink glanced at her. "I thought ya didn't believe in dat."

She shrugged.

"Yeah, I hoid 'er. Sang da prettiest song."

"What was it like?"

"Er, sumptin' real nice. Oh yeah, some of it was sumtin' like _Maybe someday._ Dat's awl I kin recall. Neva hoid 'er read anytin' like it."

Red sighed. Blink looked at her. "What's up?" 

"I dunno. I can't keep this up. I mean, I love sellin'. But…it ain't enough ta make a livin' outta. Everyday this city seems smaller."

Blink put an arm around her shoulder. "I know what you mean."

- - - - - - - -

A few weeks later 

"G'job, Red. That was one nice sellin' spot."

Jack sat nearby. Red strolled over and sat near him. "Jist cuz ya got done 'fore I did, doesn't mean ya gotta rub it in, ya wuss."

Jack rolled his eyes and hit her in the arm. "C'mon, walk wit me."

"Lodgin' House?"

"Shoah."

They began walking the few blocks to the House. When they got there, Kloppman was nowhere in sight. Red looked at the counter. A white slip of paper rested there.

"Must've gone out."

Jack picked up the note. "Open envelope above newsies boxes." He looked up. "Kloppman signed it. Should be okay."

Red walked around to the back of the counter. Everything was neat and orderly. She reached above the boxes, standing on her toes, and grabbed a small corner with her middle finger. She caught it as it fell.

"To th' Newsies." She weighed it in her hands and carried it over to the counter. "It's heavy." She ripped the end open.

Out came several five-dollar bills and a note. Jack grabbed the piece of paper and read haltingly.

"To the Manhattan Newsies. Have fun at Tibby's and Medda's tonight. There's a special show just for you."

Red glanced over his shoulder. "It's not signed."

Jack gave her a wry look. "No duh." He turned it and the envelope over and over in his hands. "Who would do this?"

Red shrugged. "Hey, it's money. Let's make a night of it, eh?"

A smile broke across both faces.

- - - - - - - -

Another newsie crowd had gathered in Tibby's. Some had wondered where the money came from, but no one cared as long as there was food and a dance. It was around four. The dance would be at eight at Irving Hall. That would leave enough time to get 'spruced up', as Kloppman called it.

Sarah excitedly talked to Red. "I can't believe it! Who would do this for us? We don't really have any rich benefactors, do we?"

A knowing smile lingered on Red's face. "Who knows. I don't think I'll go tonight."

Sarah glared at her. "Come on, it'll be fun! You never go to these things!"

Red glared right back. "I have good reason."

Sarah pleaded. "Please come! Mother and I will help you!"

Red paused. "Okay." She regretted it the moment Sarah started exclaiming how fun it would be to dress her up, as if she were a doll. Red interrupted. "Hey. No fancyin' me up. Jist a nice outfit 'er sumptin."

"We'll see." Red shook her head. _This will be…interesting._

Meanwhile, Sarah was over by Jack, telling him what Red had agreed upon.

Jack interrupted. "Y'have all dis talk 'bout Red. What 'bout you?"

Sarah quickly smiled, and just as swiftly kissed his cheek. "I'll be there. Is seven alright?" He nodded, smiling.


	14. Author's Note

Thanks for putting up with my revisions, and thank you faithful reviewers for telling me where I screwed up. I'll let you get back to the story now, and hope you like the revised version better. Make someone else's day a popsicle stick! -rj


	15. Party like its 1899

That night, laughter and dancing were flowing liberally around the building. Several newsies had brought girls, but since those girls were off-limits, Sarah had many a reel with the other, not-so-lucky guys. A few boys had smuggled in two bottles of whiskey.

Red sat on the side in a wooden chair, looking very stiff and proper and uncomfortable. She wore the burgundy dress she had received from Sarah on her birthday. She never came to these things. "Too frivolous," she would exclaim, usually with a huff and walking away. Sarah had also cajoled her into letting Sarah and Mrs. Jacobs do her up for the night. They had expertly covered the fading black eye. Red dubiously fingered a small curl that had landed in her face. After wetting her hair, they found how curly it was and decided to let it hang the way it was. She sighed, flicking it back, wondering how in the world she had been convinced to do this. _Definitely too much soda,_ she concluded, just as she also decided to leave early. _All the fancyin' up…too much ta do fer one night._ She rose from her seat.

Blink came to her side, breathing hard. He let out a large exhalation.

"Whew! I'm jist gonna rest here a moment 'fore I head back in. Ya mind?" he asked as he proceeded to take the chair next to her. She reluctantly sat back down, stiffening when his arm fell across the back of her chair, but relaxed a little bit.

"Why ain't ya been dancin', angel?"

She glared at him. "Don't call me dat."

He grinned. He could usually rile her that way. At least her glaring was better than the deer-caught-in-headlights look she'd had all evening. Even as he looked at her, she wrung her hands almost to the point of exhaustion and kept glancing every five seconds or so at the door. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"So, ya still ain't answered me question, goil." Red glared at him again, but didn't open her mouth.

"What, 'm I gonna hafta kiss it outta ya?"

She scooted over a few seats. "Touch me an' die," she hissed. He continued as if he'd never heard her.

"Cuz, there really ain't any udda goils heah to dance wit…an' Jack's lookin' pretty green ova dere tryin' ta get Sarah back."

Red opened her mouth, hesitating, then snapped it shut. "Oh, I dunno. I guess it's kinda stupid I spose. I…well…I neva danced b'fore."

Blink laughed. "Whaddya mean, ya've neva danced b'fore? Evryone kin dance."

She shook her head, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Nah. Màthair coul' dance real well, but I took afta my athair. We both had two left feet…but boy, could we make music. Back in Ireland…athair would play da fiddle. Reels and folk dances…t'was almost like a dream."

Blink enjoyed hearing whatever he could about her family. He'd shared a lot of his history with her before the Incident a few months ago. Now a little more of her was coming out sometimes. But you wouldn't catch it if you weren't around.

He held out his hands to her. "Ya wanna try yer hand…er, feet…at dancin'?" A fast song had started by the musicians. She shook her head.

"Nah. I think I'll jist leave. Dere's not room fo' me heah."

Blink grabbed her hands and tossed her into the group of dancers. Circling and swaying, clapping and stepping, Red laughed every time she stepped on a foot. Her laughter was once heard for three minutes straight, so that the boys almost thought it was part of the song. After the song ended, she almost ran to the edge of the group, back to her chair. Blink was waiting. She held up a finger and a very stern face, as if to scold him.

"Why you…you…thù gòrach!" He grabbed her hand.

"Hey, no insultin' me. I kin knock ya down in two seconds flat."

A small, imperceptible smirk appeared on her face as she jerked her hand away from his. "But you would neva hit a goil. Would ya, Blinky-poo?"

His face flashed crimson. "I tole ya neva ta call me dat!"

She grinned in full force this time, flipping his hat off his head. "You do it ta me. I kin do it ta you."

He angrily grabbed his hat and slammed it on his head. But before he could retort, a proud-looking, clearly tipsy Snoddy came by and grabbed Red's hand. She sobered almost instantly.

"Ya lookin' purty tanight, Red." A slight scent of whiskey wafted towards her nose.

She turned her head away from him, not even cracking a smile. "Must be da lightin'. Ooh, look at dat!" She pointed across the room to nothing. While Snoddy glanced in that direction, she took her chance to free her hand and start off towards the exit.

Before she could get there, a calmer Blink stopped her.

"Dance wit me?"

She kindly shook her head. "No, thanks though."

He growled and grabbed her. "I won't let ya go 'til ya dance wit me." She rolled her eyes, trying to free herself from the bear hug she got from behind.

"No, Blink. I don't dance!"

He slowly loosened his grip, pleading in her ear. "Please, Red?" He turned her so she could look at him. "Please?"

She looked at him and sighed, reluctantly. "Fine. Only one. Then I leave. Deal?"

He spit in his hand. "Deal."

They shook on it, and just as the music started, Blink led her out onto the floor. Red reluctantly stepped into the waltz, varieties of the dance being echoed through the room. She jerked involuntarily when his arm encircled her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She looked around to see all the bodies swirling and swaying faster than the simple box step she and Blink were performing.

_As time goes by_

She looked up from watching her footsteps. Blink was staring at her face. Her brow furrowed. "Whatcha starin' at, dunderhead?"

We're never the same 

He ignored her words. "Explain me sumptin'."

As time goes by 

She looked at his one good eye, her face puzzled. "Depends on what da question may be. Shoot."

You'll forget me again 

"Few minutes ago, Snoddy comes up ta ya, says ya look purty. Why'd ya brush it off?"

As time goes by 

Red almost dropped his hands and ran, but Blink held on fast. He leaned his face over to her ear, whispering. "Cuz ya are. Theresa Lynn O'Bryan, would you do me the honor of bein' me goil?"

You were right there waiting 

Red started shaking. Her steps slowed, and Blink was soon forced to stop. He dropped her hands. "What? Wha' did I say?"

But as time goes by 

She just shook her head. How can you explain something you don't even know the meaning of?

You became a memory 

He led her off the floor to her chair. "I must've done sumptin'. No one goes inta a conniption fit witout havin' a reason."

She took a deep breath. "Let's jist say it's kinda like dancin'. Guys are like me 'n dancin'. They neva really woik. Eva. And da Snoddy thing? He was drunk. Ya could smell it across da room."

He snorted. "Mo' excuses, woman. You'se beautiful, talented…" His voice trailed off. "What?"

She turned away. "I gotta go. I gotta go."

He touched her shoulder. "Then lemme walk ya back to the house."

She flinched. "No! No. I'm…I'll be fine. Just…I'll see ya tomorra."

Red walked out the door, never looking anywhere but straight ahead, her shoulders straight back, her head erect. Blink looked after her, wondering.

One tear escaped down her cheek.

_As time goes by_

We're never the same As time goes by You'll forget me again 

_As time goes by_

_You were right there waiting_

_But as time goes by_

_You became a memory_

_And sometimes you forget _

_That forever is forever_

_But you'll always remember_

_That never is never_

_And time goes by_

_And you're free_

_Like the wings_

_Of a bird_

_On the wind_

_And the rain_

_Keeps fallin' down on me_

_As time goes by_

_I can't recall your face_

_As time goes by_

_You forget this place_

_As time goes by_

_My heart won't forget_

_As time goes by_

_I know yours did_

_And the wind and the moonlight_

_Shine down on me_

_As time goes by _

_You're just a memory_

- - - - - - - - -

So, thank you madmbutterfly for reviewing for me, you are much appreciated! Hope everyone else enjoys the change in plot added, and...ummm...go...buy a mocha moolatte for me. Cuz DQ closed. thanks! -rj


	16. Truly the End

Blink awoke, facing the underside of the upper bunk. He squinted. There was a white patch he hadn't seen before. He reached up, his vision still foggy. The white patch came away in his hands. He sat up carefully. The front of it bore his name.

He opened the folded square of paper.

_Blink,_

_I have to go. I have to get out of here. I can't stay here forever. The stories are yours. Give the poems to those whom they belong to._

_You know why I have to leave._

_I'll try to keep in contact. I miss you._

_Your Theresa_

For the second time in this story, Blink rushed up stairs, again only to find an empty bed. He ran down the stairs again at breakneck speed, pausing only to run into the guys' dorm to grab clothes. He hopped down the stairs, trying to get his boots on. He almost toppled Kloppy.

"I'll be back, Kloppy!" he yelled as he squealed out the door.

Kloppman only shook his head. "Teenagers. Can't live with 'em, can't live…wait, that's it." He calmly took a sip of his coffee.

Blink hopped onto the train station's platform. He frantically scanned the cars, boarding docks, anything and everywhere.

"All aboard!" The conductor's throaty call echoed across wakening New York.

The train started to move. Suddenly, a sight caught his eye. "Red!"

Red turned in her seat. Tears were obvious in her eyes. _I'm sorry_ she mouthed. Her eyes told him the rest. _I had to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry_.

Blink stood on the boarding dock, looking shell-shocked. She blew him a kiss.

He caught it, placing it in his pocket. _Bye. I miss you_.

_I miss you too._

_Write._

_I will._

The train moved out of sight around the bend. Blink dropped to his knees.

"Goodbye, lovely lady. You may be out of my life, but you'll never be out of my heart."

- - - - - - - -

Blink lay on his bottom bunk, his hands beneath his head. He stared at the wood, still going over the day in his mind. He had sold okay, for a guy stricken with grief. He broke the news to the other newsies. But he still couldn't cry. He wouldn't. He should. _But I can't_. He had distributed the poems. There was one for every newsie. He looked at his again.

_For Blink._

_Maybe someday_

_I'll write what I truly feel_

_For the boy on the corner_

_Hawking papers_

_To the passerby_

_Maybe someday_

_I'll whisper_

_I love him_

_In his ear_

_Maybe someday_

_I'll hug him_

_And he'll hug me back_

_Maybe someday_

_Maybe someday_

_Maybe someday will never come_

Someday never did come, he realized. He rubbed at the wetness in his ear.

The window was open. It was a nice night.

The Angelboid didn't sing. They never heard it again.

Cut…and Wrap!

- - - - - - -

I trust this trilogy was enjoyable. I shall miss writing it. Thank you, madmbutterfly for reviewing since Red, and all throughout, you have been of great help to me! Umm...that's the only one. Thank you readers, for not reviewing when you should have. Uhm...thank you all reveiwers for makin' me smile...and I'm done! Thanks all! -rj


End file.
